


You're Beautiful

by NaomiNori



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Guess what it's more of, I love my girls, Oblee, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiNori/pseuds/NaomiNori
Summary: The way she lifted her hand when castng a spell, the way the magic on her fingers seemed to pale in comparison to the fire in her eyes, the way she moved, carefully and thoughtfully in order to avoid danger and provide support.... all of it was done with such grace and beauty, it was a wonder how she wasn't the center of attention each and every fight.Edea, for one, couldn't tear her sights away.





	You're Beautiful

Agnès was beautiful.

The statement in itself was no surprise. Ringabel made sure to comment on it every other day before she had kindly asked him to stop. It was obvious when Tiz stared, taken by her form in the midst of battle. It was no wonder. She was a captivating sight, with the way she focused herself and steeled her resolve. The way she lifted her hand when casting a spell, the way the magic on her fingers seemed to pale in comparison to the fire in her eyes, the way she moved, carefully and thoughtfully in order to avoid danger and provide support.... all of it was done with such grace and beauty, it was a wonder how she wasn't the center of attention each and every fight.

Edea, for one, couldn't tear her sights away.

She happened to catch Agnès on the deck of the Grandship one day. They were docked at Caldisla's port, and the boys had gone off to get more supplies from within the kingdom. Recently, it was rare to see Agnès outside of her room at all. Between the constant battles and the awakening of the crystals, it was obvious that the vestal herself was the most exhausted out of the four of them. She spent most of her time resting, and while it wasn't entirely true to say that Edea never saw Agnès at _all_ , she rarely saw her doing something _other_ than fighting or praying. So it was obvious to say she was shocked, but more importantly, hesitant. What if she didn't want to be bothered? She was stuck with Airy all the time, so perhaps she wasn't in the mood for company...

.... She looked almost angelic. Which was a silly thing to admit, but Edea couldn't help the thought. Agnès' hands rested gently on the railings, her gaze set on the blue expanse before them. How she wasn't cringing at the remnant smell of the rot was beyond her, but it made her look all the more lovely. Her hair flowed along with the gentle breeze, and her expression was... somewhat melancholic. It was almost as if Edea was staring at a painting...

Maybe she shouldn't be staring so much. Tiz and Ringabel could come back any second, and she really didn't want to deal with the odd stares or teasing. Edea takes a step back, attempting to sneak away without notice. However, the dull groan of the floorboards immediately give her away. Agnès jolts in surprise and turns towards her. Their gazes meet, and Edea can't help but flush in embarrassment. Hopefully she didn't ask...

"Edea? How long have you been there?"

Ah.

"Not long." She replies quickly. "I'm just shocked to see you out of your room!"

When Agnès' brows furrow, Edea elaborates further. "I-It's just that you've been so exhausted lately, you know? Between the crystals and the duchy, you hardly get a moment of rest!"

Edea moves to stand next to her now, one hand resting on the railing. She flashes a smile, an admittedly awkward one, before looking out into the sea. How embarrassing... she had been caught staring! Agnès still looked a little confused, so Edea opted to keep speaking.

"I've always wondered how you can do it. It can't be easy." She feels her cheeks heat up a bit, but continues nonetheless. "You always look so calm and graceful when we're fighting. Even when we were just starting out, you were a natural with the White Mage's asterisk. You looked like you'd been using it for years!"

"D-did I?" Agnès stutters. There was a faint pink on her cheeks. "I remember being quite clumsy..."

"You did! Even if you were a bit clumsy." Edea laughs. "You sure knew how to handle staves better than any of us, at the very least."

"W-Well...." The beginning of a smile comes to Agnès' lips. "I'm certainly better with magic than attacking physically... that's more your style..."

"More my style, huh? That's certainly true." Edea turns to Agnès and gives her another grin. "I'm just doing my best to keep you safe, after all."

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Agnès' eyes widen for a moment before she turns to look at the sea again. Ah, that was just so cute! She had begun blushing more, and, despite being flustered, smiling. The vestal taps on the railings, no doubt searching her mind for a response. For a minute, Edea is worried she might have been too forward with her response. Flirting wasn't something that was alien to her, but she had never used it on someone she actually liked...

Finally, Agnès' lips part to speak. "You look beautiful when you fight. No matter what weapon or asterisk you're using."

Edea flushes. Beautiful. _Beautiful?_ She's used to hearing that word from Ringabel, but she never expected it to come from _Agnès_. Before Edea can respond, the vestal continues.

"I used to think you only took wild swings. As you can expect, being a novice meant it was hard to keep up with your movements. But the more I watched you, the more I realized you actually calculate your steps very carefully.... it's almost mesmerizing to watch. Even though you move very fast, you always have a rhythm to you. It's almost as if you're dancing." She brings a hand to her chest, her smile persisting. "I notice you add little flourishes to your movements as well... I think it's--"

"W-wait! Agnès!" Edea yelps with a nervous chuckle. Her cheeks were completely flushed. "How closely have you been watching me?"

"Not... _that_ closely..." Agnès replies, her voice faltering. Her gaze remains on the sea, but her smile falls. "Well... maybe a little... closely..."

"Why?!" Realizing how Agnès could take her tone, Edea backpedals. "N-not that I mind, or anything. It's just... _really_ shocking to hear..."

"..Is it?"

"Yeah! I mean...." Edea rubs the back of her head. "I just... I've just been watching _you_ , I didn't expect you to actually..."

"... Be watching you as well?"

The blonde nods. Her face was completely red at this point, and she swore her heart was going to pound so hard it would burst through her chest. She was still trying to accept the fact that Agnès called her beautiful. _Her!_ She had always considered herself to be the cuter one of the two, but that was it. _Cute._ Not beautiful! So to be called as such by her was...!

"Have... I said too much?"

"No! No, no, of course not!" Edea stammers, bringing her hand to Agnès' shoulder. "I'm just... I'm flattered, really! It... it's not every day someone calls me beautiful."

"Doesn't Ringabel?" Agnes replies, confused.

"Well, _yes_ , Ringabel does. But he's always so over dramatic with it. _And_ he always piles on all these elaborate phrases and expressions..." Edea shakes her head. "I know he's sincere but it doesn't sound like it most of the time. But you..."

She wasn't sure she could blush any harder. "It... makes me happy hearing you say that, Agnès. You're beautiful too."

Now it was Agnès' turn to turn redder. The woman stays silent for a minute before turning to finally meet Edea's gaze. Her eyes scanned Edea's face before falling to... her nose? She can't tell. Edea is too busy trying to stop her heart from pounding so _loudly_. It wasn't as if they were particularly close, but they _felt_ like they were. Agnès has never looked at her so.... warmly before. She could feel Agnès brush her hand away from her shoulder, and instead take it in her own. They were both wearing gloves, but the simple action made Edea feel so... _warm_ and fluttery. She opens her mouth a few times to try and speak, but can't seem to find the words. All she can do is stare at Agnès, waiting for her to break the silence on her own.

God, she was just so pretty.

"Thank you, Edea...." The vestal finally murmurs, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "That makes me happy as well."

She leans forward, gently pressing her lips to Edea's cheek. The younger woman freezes, her eyes widening in shock. She brings her hand up to ghost over where Agnès' lips had touched. She knew that was a kiss, but she didn't know what to do afterwards. Was she supposed to thank her? Kiss her back? Edea stares intently at Agnès' cheek, her heart hammering a mile a minute. Should she go for it, or should she simply try flirting some more?

Fortunately, she didn't need to make the choice. She could hear Tiz and Ringabel chatting near Grandship's entrance. Ringabel, in particular, seemed excited about something he had found in Caldisla. Hopefully it wasn't anything weird.

"They're back!" Edea chirps, the blush still very much present on her face. "They sure took their time!"

Agnès pouts. Edea grins at her. "Oh come on, Agnès. What's the matter? You don't want to at least say hi to them?"

The vestal smiles despite herself. "Well... I _do_ miss chatting with them..."

"That's the spirit! I'm sure they miss you too!" Edea replies, pulling Agnès so that she was standing a little bit closer. "Let's go say hi to them."

"Alright." A pause. "Edea..."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to ditch you after this. We can relax in my room afterwards. Then we can talk some more." In a swift movement, Edea presses a kiss to the back of Agnès' hand. "Is that acceptable?"

She didn't reply to that. But Edea knew her answer. The smile and blush gave it away, after all.

 


End file.
